Close
by Argent-09
Summary: Sequel to Wild Heart – She didn't know who would leave or stay so instead she pushed them all away. That's exactly what Al Lyssa McCall do; or tried to do until a former friend reaches out to her. Will he thrive from his attempts to teach her how to survive with a broken heart and her inner demons? Or will it only push Al over the edge?


**A/N: Hey guys! I don't think I will ever get over the fact that Teen Wolf will be over soon so... Here's a little something that I just had to get out of my stuffy mind.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this one.**

 **:)**

* * *

 _Inspired by Nick Jonas and Tove Lo's Close_

Closing the door of my bedroom, I dump my bag aside before collapsing on the bed. It has been a tiresome 48 hours, even for a no longer cancer patient. _Or a she-wolf_ … My eyes peel open to stare at the ceiling and think of any kind of activities I could do tonight. Anything at all to keep my mind off _things_.

Obviously, I can't stay locked up in the house for, what? The rest of my high school life? Just because a stupid sophomore cheated on you then dumped you for another sophomore.

 _Unbelievable…_

Sighing, I prop myself up on both elbows before noticing something at the window. Getting off the bed, I draw nearer only to realize it's a stalk of rose.

Not just any rose, it's different from the one I left for him the very next day he went under.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

 _It feels weird._

 _It's barely been a day but it felt different. My life feels emptier, lighter now that Theo Raeken is gone. The guy who tried to rid Scott and I is gone for good… I guess. As I enter the Water Treatment Plant alone, I direct myself to the place where he was last seen._

 _The hole which he was pulled into, to be precise._

 _Standing here in the dark, I don't know how to feel about this entire change of events. A lot happened in the past few months that I'm still getting used to. The sudden appearance of Theo Raeken, then now that he's not here – I can't believe that I actually think that I'll miss him._

" _Believe me, I'm surprised that I'm here too Raeken."_

 _I spoke to the ground; assuming Theo could hear me through the concrete. Chewing on my bottom lip, I then heave a soft sigh as I recall our last moments last night. When he tried to kill me, once again. If it wasn't for Scott and Kira, I would have been the fallen victim to his lightning bolt._

 _For a second, I thought that he'd change. After all, I did give him a chance to be the friend that he was in 4_ _th_ _grade. But Theo, he succumbed to the power he had – from killing others. Even after all those times, he held me in his arms as I cried about Liam… At the end of the day, I didn't matter much to him as he chooses to make me believe._

" _You're right Raeken, he's not worth it. And you know what, you're not worth it too but thanks for making me realize that."_

 **~ END OF FLASHBACK ~**

My right hand reaches for the note while the other hold onto the stalk of rose. I'm not even sure if it's from him, the last thing I should be doing is jump to any conclusions. Anyone could have done this as a prank, especially with prom approaching. Wanting to put my curiosity to rest, I open the note hastily.

"I'll see you at the dancefloor, if you're willing to give me a second chance."

After reading the note to myself, there's so many questions that I don't have the answer to. I don't think anyone else besides the person who sends me this rose have the answers that I seek. But if – in the slightest chance of all, that it's Theo Raeken; the first thing that I'd like to know is…

 _How had he known it was me?_

* * *

"Al, I need a favor from you."

 _This better be good_ , I thought to myself as I finally put the novel down after 3 hours. I'm left with the last 2 chapters which I was enthralled in till a second ago. Rising from my bed, I sigh and sits at the edge of the bed.

"What?"

I questioned with a grumpy tone. He deserves to know how displeased I am with him barging into my room, in the near evening. I figured he'd be busy the entire day and leave me the hell alone.

"I need your car."

"For prom?"

"For prom."

 _Of course it is_ , getting my butt of the bed I walk towards my desk. Scott lean against the doorway, as he continues to go on asking me about my day. Playing along to avoid tons more questions that he's already throwing at me, I responded with either a ' _yes_ ' or ' _yup_ '. All he should know is that, I accomplished absolutely nothing today.

At least not yet; until I finished reading ' _Persuasion_ ' by Jane Austen.

"Here."

As soon as I found it, I toss the car keys to him. Scott catches it in no time, credits to his werewolf reflexes. I then plumped myself back in bed and continue where I left off with the novel.

"Wait, you're not going? Why aren't you going?"

Just when I thought Scott would leave me alone by now. He's still there, I notice when I look up from my book. In his formal wear, walking right into my room and seated next to me. Scowling, I try my best to ignore his presence and concentrate on finishing the book.

"Don't feel like it."

"You have to come with. It'll be fun." _That's what he said_ , I rolled my eyes. "Even without a date."

 _Easy for him to say_ , I continue to rant to myself in my head. Scott's the captain of the lacrosse team. It's fine for him to be on his own while there are still girls looking in his way. What's more, he has friends to surround with. All I have is a twin brother, that will definitely scare off the douchebags who even think they have a chance with me.

As if Scott isn't enough, I have Stiles to watch my back too. Both being the pain in the neck, protecting me from stupid boys from high school… _If only they have done so with Liam_.

"What's this?"

My face scrunch at his query. I don't believe there's anything peculiar in my room that stands out. I tidy it up every single day, to make sure nothing's out of order. And if it's anything in particular that would stand out, I know better than to put it in plain sight for anyone to see… _Oh shit!_

"Put that down!"

It's too late now that Scott spotted the rose. What's more important right now, is to get the note out of his hands. Which is precisely what I'm doing as I jump off from my bed to grasp it.

"You do have a date!" He exclaimed, despite my irritation.

"It's not a date."

I protested, grabbing the rose from him as well. Taking both away, I jump in bed and hide it under the covers. It's frustrating enough to not know who sent me those but to have Scott bugging me about it? It's even more aggravating.

"It's a red rose. With a note. What you need to do is get dress and follow me to prom, come on."

"Scott, I said no. I don't want to go."

If my twin plans to be persistent, I know how to play the game well. In fact, I could win this game in my sleep. I'm the girl who refused to go for chemotherapy for 3 months even when her life depends on it. There's no way, I'm going to give in to this ' _prom thing_ '.

"Even though it'd be the last time we'll all get to gather? As friends."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

Him feigning straight to my face is getting on my nerves too at this point. I swear, I'm barely holding back to go ahead and give him a knockout punch if he doesn't stop.

"Pulling the guilt trip tactic. Scott, I don't want to go, okay. You go and enjoy yourself, with your friends."

"Fine, I won't go."

"What?!"

 _This is ridiculous_ , I stare back at Scott with jaw drop. But he merely makes his way towards the door before turning to face me, and shrug. He's going to have to do a lot more than that to get me to speak again… _Or yell at him_.

"I won't if you don't. So here's your keys."

Within the second, the keys landed on my bed since I'm in no position to catch it. As Scott can tell, I'm frozen. Possibly due to an intense amount of rage mixed with astonishment. He also thinks that by leaving me alone will leave him out of my wrath, I realized once he's gone from the doorway.

"You've got to be kidding me."

I sigh to myself before taking a couple of deep breaths.

"Fine Scott, you win! Give me 30!"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so... I already have a plot to the rest of the story but I haven't written it out yet. So I just wanna know if you'd want to read more of Close. If you do, tell me and I'd definitely continue with this!**


End file.
